Power
by Mattlincoln524
Summary: Lex discovers an anicent artifact in Mexico that has an unusual effect on him, meanwhile Dr. Swann warns Clark of impending danger.NOW COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any Smallville characters.

POWER

Set two months after the third season finale.

AZTEC RUINS, MEXICO

A cobra slithered into a shaded tent outside the ruins of an ancient Aztec temple. It slowly made its way towards a cot that was occupied by a man who was fast asleep. The cobra was now on the chest of Lex Luthor as it posed to strike. A gunshot sounded as the creature fell to the ground dead. Lex was startled awake.

"Always sleep with one eye opened Mr. Luthor. It's a matter of life and death out here."

"I'll try to keep that in mind Miguel. Thanks." Lex Luthor said as he sat up in his cot.

"Have you found anything yet?" Lex asked.

"Still nothing. No offense Mr. Luthor but we've been out here for three weeks with nothing to show for it. If I may ask sir, what are you looking for?" Miguel asked.

"An answer." Lex replied as one of the diggers ran into his tent.

"Mr. Luthor we've found something!" The digger yelled.

Lex ran to the worker and followed him back to the ruins. Miguel was close behind the two of them.

"When we were drilling we came across an empty space. At first we thought it was an air pocket but then we realized it was much bigger. It's a tomb."

Lex stood over and ancient coffin. A picture on the top depicted the image of an Aztec male. Judging from the clothes and the amount of jewelry Lex could tell the man was a King. Something protruding from the right hand caught his eye. It was a scepter: the tilt made of gold and the top christened with a green jewel. The golden base was littered with various symbols. Lex grabbed the scepter and pulled it from the coffin. He felt something strange when he held it in his hand. The room began to shake and pieces from the ceiling began to fall. He ran for the doorway but crazed diggers had already beaten him there. He pushed them out of the way as much as he could. The diggers had knocked him to the floor. The gem on the top of the scepter began to glow and flashed a shimmering green light in Lex's eyes. He turned on his back in time to see a beam of solid rock coming straight towards him. Miguel pulled him out of the way just before it hit. They both made it out of the temple as the entire building collapsed to the ground.


	2. Chapter 2

Set after "Gone"

Lex sat at his desk in his mansion studying the scepter. The symbols on it confused him. The ones on the base were clearly Aztec but the one on the top was something else. He had no idea what it meant. Miguel walked into his office.

"Sir I gave some of the guards the night off tonight." Miguel said.

"Why?"

"They have been working really hard installing the new security system, I think they deserve it."

"You know Miguel I gave you this job with the assumption that you would actually do it. You can't just give your workers the day off because you feel like it besides things like that you need to run by me first."

"I'm sorry Mr. Luthor it won't happen again."

"It's ok, I trust you. Any other problems I should know about?" Lex asked.

"The security system will be down for a few minutes tonight, it's nothing to worry about though." Miguel said as Chloe walked into Lex's office.

"Chloe let me introduce you to my new head of security. This is Miguel Rodriquez." Lex said.

Chloe and Miguel exchanged pleasantries then he left.

"Now to what do I owe this visit?" Lex said setting the scepter on the table.

"I just wanted to thank you for everything you've done for me even if it was all about your father."

"I want you to know that first and foremost I'm your friend. My father going to jail is only a benefit out of my relationship with you. I care about you Chloe and I hope we have the chance to become better friends."

"Thanks."

"In fact how about you join me for dinner tonight?"

"I don't know Lex."

"Oh come on we haven't exactly had time for each other, I'd like to catch up with you."

"Well there's not much to catch up on Lex I was in a safe house for pretty much the whole summer. Not a lot happened."

Lex picked up the scepter and then asked again.

"I would love for you to join me tonight."

"Ok Lex sure." Chloe said succumbing to the power of the scepter.

"Dr. Swann it's good to see you again." Clark said as he step further into Dr. Swann's office.

"Hello Kal'el."

"You wanted to see me?"

"I want to apologize for not coming to see you in person but I have recently taken ill. Don't worry though I'll be fine."

"At first I thought your behavior over the past few years meant you weren't ready to embrace who you truly are, but since your sudden reemergence as Kal'el I've realized something."

"What is it?"

"Everything you've done, everything you've been told by Jor'el has all been a test."

"A test for what?"

"To prepare you for who you will become."

"You mean a conqueror."

"I still believe despite your biological father's wishes your destiny lies in a different direction."

"Did you get another message?"

"No, but I have discovered artifacts from places around the world. They all have a connection to your Kryptonian heritage. A story that most intrigues me is about three stones that when united lead to a place of ultimate knowledge. Tell me have you found any of them yet?"

"No I've never heard of them."

"I see. For months now I've been trying to gain access to an Aztec temple in Mexico with no success. It seems that the temple caught the attention of your young friend Mr. Luthor."

"Lex?" Clark asked in shock.

"He's in grave danger Kal'el. The artifact he took will endanger himself and everyone around him."

"How can you be so sure?"

"Screen." Dr. Swann said as one appeared from behind him. It displayed an overhead picture of the temple. There was a symbol on the roof of the structure. It was a diamond with a small circle in it.

"What does it mean?" Clark asked.

"It's the Kryptonian symbol for power."


	3. Chapter 3

"Chloe I'm glad you could join me tonight." Lex said as Chloe walked into his dining room.

"To tell you the truth I don't know why I came. I just felt that I should." Chloe said

"Please sit down and make yourself comfortable. Would you like a drink?"

"Not unless you have any soda."

"I'll see what I can do." Lex said as he called one of his servants in and gave her Chloe's request.

"Alcohol has always amazed me. How a seemingly innocent looking liquid can turn the most docile person into the exact opposite. I feel a something changing inside of me." Lex said.

"Are you drunk?"

"Not by alcohol. Before dinner I would be honored if you would dance with me."

"I really think we should keep this just as friends, Lex."

"I don't. Haven't you ever thought about it before? I know you have feelings for Clark but he doesn't see the spark in your eyes; the fire in your soul." Lex said as he went in for a kiss.

Before Lex could complete the kiss, Chloe slapped him knocking what little sense he had left back to him.

"Chloe I'm sorry I don't know what came over me. Please forgive me." Lex said as he noticed a small red dot crawl across Chloe's face onto his.

"Get down!" Lex yelled as a number of shots battered the dining room.

Clark had just gotten back from seeing Dr. Swann; Clark knew that he needed to tell his parents. He walked into the barn where his father was about to begin working on the tractor.

"Hey son glad you're hear, listen I know we've been putting off working on the tractor but we should go ahead and start." Jonathon said.

"Are you alright Clark you look miles away?"

"I went to see Dr. Swann." Clark reluctantly said as the discussion moved into the kitchen.

"I know you guys really don't approve of me talking to him but he's the only link to where I come from besides Jor'al."

"Clark if you feel that you can trust him then we trust him to." Jonathon said looking over at Martha.

"We just want you to be careful." Martha said.

"He thinks that everything that has happened to me over the past few years has all been a test."

"What kind of test?" Martha asked.

"I'm being tested by Jor'al so I'll become that man he wants me to become."

"Jor'al doesn't decide that Clark only you can make that decision." Jonathon yelled.

"I know Dad. Dr. Swann also told me Lex has a Kryptonian artifact that could hurt him and people around him. I know Lex isn't my friend anymore but I don't want him to get hurt."

"What are you going to do?" Martha asked.

"I have to confront Jor'al."


	4. Chapter 4

Lana walked into Lex's dining room where he was sorting through the debris.

"Lex what happened?"

"I've come to the disturbing conclusion that prison bars aren't enough to stop my father."

"Your father did this? How?"

"It's pretty obvious that he hired a sniper to kill me and Chloe." Lex stated with arrogance.

"Chloe was here?" Lana asked as she walked closer.

"Don't worry she's fine, just a few scrapes and bruises."

"I'm glad you stopped by. I need to talk to you about The Talon."

"What about it?"

"I've decided to take it in a new direction. I'm turning it into a club."

"What?" Lana asked in shock.

"Coffee houses don't bring in the big bucks Lana. This has nothing to do with the way you ran things, its just business." Lex said with a smile.

"I can't believe you didn't discuss this with me first. I'm not going to let you do this." Lana yelled.

"It's already been decided."

"What's wrong with you?" Lana asked.

"I've found my place in the world. I have power and I intend to use it."

"I will find a way to stop you." Lana yelled as she began to storm out.

"By the way Lana, you're fired."

"Clark you don't need to do this, you don't even have the disk anymore." Jonathon said trying to convince his son.

"I'll find a way." Clark said.

"Whatever Jor'al has planned for you it doesn't matter, you are our son." Martha stated.

"I am but I'm also part of something else. I'm tired of just waiting around for the answers. All this time Jor'al has known everything and he's going to tell me what I want to know." Clark said as he sped off for the caves.

Clark stood in the middle of the cave trying to figure out how to call Jor'al without the disk.

"Jor'al!" Clark yelled out with only silence as a response.

"I want you to tell me everything!" Clark yelled still with no response.

"Why am I here?" He yelled again.

"Answer me!" Clark bellowed as he slammed his fist into the exact spot of the octagonal key hole was. Instead of the cave wall collapsing tiny cracks formed that shot out beams of blue light. Soon Clark was engulfed in the beams.

"You were sent here to conquer." Jor'al answered.

"No that's not what I want."

"It is your destiny."

"I'm in control of my life."

"Even now you are journeying down the path I have set for you."

"Why are you testing me?"

"The real test has yet to begin. I must make sure you are ready to fulfill your destiny. You must conquer over all of them." Jor'al said.

"Why me?"

"Because you are the only one that can."

Clark then fell to the ground unconscious.


	5. Chapter 5

"Clark, Clark wake up!" Jonathon yelled as he shook his son awake.

"What happened?" Clark asked in a confused state.

"I followed you in here and found you passed out. What did he tell you son?"

"It doesn't matter. I'm not going to let him control my life."

"Come on lets get you home." Jonathon said helping Clark to his feet.

"No I have to make sure Lex is ok first."

Lex held the scepter in his hands. He felt like a King holding it. He could feel something happening within him but for some reason he didn't care. Lex felt better then he had in years. Everything he had ever wanted would soon be within his grasp. He set his scepter in a lead lined box just as Clark walked in.

"It's good to see you Clark. I hope this means we can be civil with each other." Lex said.

"I still can't forgive you for what you did."

"Then why are you here? Chloe told you about the sniper."

"What happened?"

"My father must have hired someone to get all of his opponents out of the way." Lex explained.

"Well I'm glad you're ok."

"Thanks for the concern but I'd rather get it from people who actually care about me." Lex yelled as Clark started to walk out.

"Wait Clark I'm sorry. I've just had a rather bad day and I shouldn't take it out on you."

"It's ok. What's in the box?" Clark asked noticing the container holding the scepter.

"An artifact I recently picked up in Mexico. Legend says that if the Scepter is placed into its base it bestows the person holding it with ultimate power. Don't worry Clark, I know power corrupts, just look at my father."

"Right." Clark agreed.

"Actually I need to ask you something. Theirs an unidentifiable symbol on the artifact, that bears a striking resemblance to the ones in the cave. Does it look familiar too you Clark?" Lex said as he opened the box and turned it in Clark's direction.

"No I don't think so." Clark said as he got closer.

The gem on top suddenly began to glow and Clark began to feel very weak

"Clark what's wrong?"

Clark reached for the box to try and close it. Lex grabbed it before he could reach it. With the box closed Clark felt his strength returning. Lex's chief of security then walked into the room.

"I'm ok." Clark said making sure not to act to strange.

"This is my new head of security Miguel Rodriquez."

"Mr. Luthor if you don't mind I would like to talk to you alone."

"Clark thanks for coming it means a lot." Lex said to Clark as he walked out the door.

"I've been thinking Miguel. Thinking about how the security system was down the exact same time I was attacked. Please tell me you have an answer for me."

"I don't know what to tell you sir just that it will not happen again." Miguel said taking out a gun.

"It's ok I trust you. I consider you a friend but if you fail me again you're out of the job."

"That's alright sir, I've already got another one." Miguel said as he took out a handgun and pointed it at Lex.

"You made a deal with my father."

"Seems you didn't follow my advice to sleep with one eye open, the job was simple get you to trust me and then when you least expect it I kill you. It was a pleasure working with you Mr. Luthor." Miguel said as he fired his gun aimed directed at Lex's head.

Clark heard the gun shot with his super hearing and ran to stop it from happening. He got in between the bullet and Lex. The bullet hit Clark then fell to the ground. He took the gun and smashed it with his bare hand. He then quickly incapacitated Miguel with one punch.

"Dear God." Lex said in awe of what Clark had done.


	6. Chapter 6

"What did you just do?" Lex asked in astonished.

"Lex I couldn't tell anyone, I didn't know who I could trust. I'm sorry." Clark said not sure of what else to say.

"I understand. I understand that all these years you have done nothing but lie to me."

"There are other things going on now Lex that scepter its dangerous." Clark yelled making a break for the box on the desk.

Lex opened it before Clark could grab it. He fell to the floor feeling very weak. Lex took the scepter out of the box and held it. He stood over Clark feeling completely in control.

"You know I didn't believe our friendship was over until now." He said as he moved in closer to his former friend.

Clark was screaming in pain, his worst fears had come to be.

"Lex it will kill me."

"Well we can't have that now can we? Now tell me the truth have you ever seen this symbol before?"

"In the caves."

"Good." Lex said as he moved Clark to lean him up against a wall. He opened his vault and tied up Clark inside.

"The meteor rocks in here should keep you subdued until I'm ready for you." Lex said as he left for the caves.

He walked into the caves with his eyes journeying the walls for the symbol.

"Lex? What are you doing here?" Jonathon Kent asked.

"Mr. Kent, I believe congratulations are in order."

"What?"

"Keeping Clark's secret must have been extremely hard. You and Martha did an exceptional job. I'm afraid I can't say the same for your son." Lex said with a grin.

"Where's my son?"

"I know why you did it. A Father's love outweighs everything else, who cares if a friendship is destroyed in the process. You thought you were protecting him but you were just holding him back, keeping him from being better." Lex said as he finally found the symbol on the wall. He noticed a round slot beneath the symbol. "Clark doesn't need protecting anymore and neither do I."

Lex pushed the back end of the scepter into the hole. A shower of light surrounded him as he held onto the green gem. He felt as if energy was being transferred into him from the walls. The power from the scepter shot him back into the wall knocking him to the ground.

"Lex, are you ok?" Jonathon asked rushing to his side.

Lex opened his eyes and jumped to his feet.

"I've never been better." He said as he picked Jonathon up by the neck and threw him, slamming him into the wall.


	7. Chapter 7

Lionel Luthor sat in his jail cell as he thought about what had brought him here in the first place. His only son had betrayed him. It was a betrayal he could never forgive. He had to hand it to Lex though: this was quite an accomplishment. Lex was turning a corner, one he could never come back from. Lionel smiled at the idea of his son becoming the man he always had envisioned him being. Lex was then escorted in by a guard.

"Speak of the devil." Lionel said in surprise.

"No that's you Dad. Are you surprised?"

"About what?"

"The fact that I'm not dead."

"I don't know what you're talking about son."

"You hired Miguel to kill me and Chloe. You're going to rot in jail for all you have done."

"Sooner or later, you will pay for what you have done, Ms. Sullivan too."

"You're still under the deluded assumption that you have any power left."

"I still have supporters at Luthorcorp. You will have a hard time running the place."

"I have big plans for the company. I'm expanding on some of your projects. It's my company now Dad and its going places."

"That's very ambitious Lex. Tell me are you familiar with the story of Adam and Eve?"

"And the Serpent said to Eve: You will not surely die, for God knows that when you eat of it your eyes will be opened….." Lex recited getting cut off by his father.

"And you will be like God, knowing good and evil. Genesis three, verses four and five."

"I never pegged you as the religious type." Lex stated.

"Adam was overly ambitious. He did not think any harm would come from eating the apple his wife took from the forbidden tree. God punished him for it. Adam was banned from paradise." Lionel said.

"One thing you forgot Dad. You're not God." Lex said as he bent the cell bars with his bare hands.

"But maybe I am."

"How did you do that?"

"I did it with the power I earned. You know I see everything so clearly now. How you wasted my time with those lectures and displays of humiliation. I'm so far above you now."

"You're not above me Lex you're the same." Lionel said standing up to his son.

"I am nothing like you!" Lex yelled as he threw his father across the cell.

Lex walked up to his father's body and leaned down next to it.

"What are you going to do kill me?"

"Why not? What possible reason do I have for keeping you alive?" Lex said as he began choking his father to death.

"I was wrong about you son, we're not the same. You're a weak pathetic off spring. You have too much of your mother in you."

"Don't talk about her!" Lex yelled as he punched his father's face again and again.

Lex looked down at his father's bloody face and couldn't believe what he was doing. He then ran out of the prison.


	8. Chapter 8

Lana walked into her apartment to find it in shambles. She walked further in to find Lex propped up against her dresser on the floor. Lana noticed that he was clutching a golden scepter. He was shivering.

"Lex, what are you doing here? What happened?" Lana yelled.

"I wanted power. I thought I could control it but now it's controlling me."

"What are you talking about?"

"The scepter is doing all of this, it's changing me. I'm sorry about before. You don't deserve to be treated that way."

"You just need to come down Lex. You don't look well at all."

"I tried to kill my father, I couldn't though. I guess he is right I'm too weak." Lex said in a dry raspy voice.

"Let me get you some water."

Lana handed Lex the glass of water. His grip on the glass was so tight it shattered.

"You hand!" Lana yelled as she grabbed it to survey the damage. She was shocked to discover that he wasn't bleeding at all.

"Clark's in danger. I didn't want to hurt him but he lied to me. He's been lying to all of us Lana." Lex yelled

"What do you mean?"

"I know his secret."

"His secret? What is it?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Lex asked as he stopped shivering and stood straight up.

"You know you are a genuinely good person. Not many people would have been concerned for me just now, not after what I said to you."

"It's ok Lex. If this scepter is affecting you then it wasn't the Lex I know that said those things."

"What if it was? What if our friendship was just ruse so I could get closer to finding out the truth?"

"The truth about what?"

"Ever since coming to Smallville I have survived the impossible. I never really questioned it until I almost ran over Clark. Whatever has happened to me I know that Clark is connected."

"You don't know that."

"Oh come on Lana I survived the plane crash not to mention being poisoned by my own father. I'm not that lucky, but Clark is. He always shows up when danger is near. You yourself have been saved countless times by him. Soon I'll find the answers I've been looking for. Don't worry Lana you have a part to play in this as well." Lex said as he hit her over the head with the scepter.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lana awoke in Lex's mansion; she was strapped down on a metal slab in a laboratory.

"Good you're awake." Lex said as he pulled down a device from the ceiling.

"I'd like to introduce you to a project my father was working on. A laser powered by the meteor rocks. It has a number of practical uses such for cutting through solid rock. It will even cut through diamonds. But I'm not feeling too practical today. In just ten minutes this laser will begin to cut through you. Trust me you are not in any danger you'll see why soon." Lex said as he activated the machine. The laser started in between her feet and began cutting through the metal slab. It was slowing inching up though soon it would kill her. Lex then walked out of the room and proceeded to open the vault where he had left Clark.

"None of this would have happened if you were just honest with me. I thought we were friends. How does it feel now? How does it feel being inferior to me? I have everything under control now. Soon it will all be over."

"What then?" Clark asked barely able to speak.

"World domination has a nice ring to it. It's not like there's anyone to stop me."

"You're just going to leave me here to die?"

"I don't plan on killing you Clark that would be too easy. I've realized what I want, I want you to suffer. I'm going to destroy you by taking the people you love out of this world. In exactly five minutes and twenty-two seconds Lana will be dead. I may visit your parents or Chloe. You can save one person you care about but can you save them all." Lex said.


	9. Chapter 9

Lex pulled Clark out of his vault and walked to the door before his former friend was back to full strength.

"Bye Hero." Lex said in a sinister voice.

Clark got to his feet and jumped into action. He scanned the mansion with his x-ray vision and saw Lana and a laser beam inching closer to her. He ran as fast as he could to the room and pushed the door so hard it flew off its hinges. The laser was a few seconds away from hitting Lana.

"NOOO, LANA!" Clark screamed as he shot two beams of fire at the machine disabling it. Clark ran over to Lana and untied her.

"Clark? What happened?" Lana asked referring to the laser.

"I guess it malfunctioned." Clark said being deceitful.

"What's wrong with Lex? He's not acting like himself."

"I think it may have something to do with that artifact he found. Listen Lana I have to go Lex has to be stopped."

"Why do you have to stop him?"

"I don't have time to explain just promise me you'll go somewhere safe."

Lana was about to say "I promise" but Clark was already gone.

Clark dashed to Chloe's house only to find her asleep in her bed. _If Lex isn't here he must be at my house. _Clark thought as he took off for his home.

He reached his house and found that his front door was knocked down. Clark scanned the area for Lex with his x-ray vision but only saw a woman lying on the floor.

"Mom, Mom!" Clark yelled as he kneeled bye her side. Blood dripped from her mouth and her side. He noticed she was having trouble breathing.

"Lex."

"No don't try to speak, I'll get you help just hold on."

"Clark there's no time. He said he was going to Luthorcorp." Martha said as she coughed up more blood.

"This is all my fault."

"No you didn't do this. I'm so proud of you Clark. I love you." Martha Kent said as she breathed in her last breath.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lex Luthor took an elevator up to the 13th floor of Luthorcorp. He walked out and proceeded down a long hallway until he got to a door with a card reader next to it. A keypad was underneath the reader. He slid his card and entered the number 927. The door unlocked and he entered. Lex walked over to a project his father had been working on. He entered a code onto a small keypad on the device in front of him. The Nuclear bomb was now armed.

"This ends now."

"Hello Clark, that didn't take long. How's Martha doing?" Lex said as he turned to see his former friend standing behind him.

"She's dead. You killed her."

"You could have stopped me Clark but you had to save Lana. It's your fault your Mother is dead."

"You're weak Clark. Your mother would still be alive if your personal feelings hadn't gotten in the way." Lex said as he took the scepter out of his jacket pocket. Clark fell to the ground in pain.

"You were right about one thing Clark. This ends now."


	10. Chapter 10

Lex preformed an uppercut on Clark knocking him into the air. He landed hard on the floor as the kryptonite was still weakening him. Lex kicked him in the side sending pain through Clark's body. He then picked Clark up and threw him against the wall.

"I have to say Clark this is disappointing. You're Smallville's own proclaimed Super-man. I really thought you would put up a better fight than this."

"Lex you've are exactly like your father now." Clark was barely able to say.

"No, I'm better then him. I've exceeded his expectations for me. Now I'm finally free of him."

"You'll never be free Lex. He'll always be looking over your shoulder. All this power you think you have it's because of him. He created you Lex in his image."

"NOOOO!" Lex yelled running towards Clark.

Clark used this opportunity to grab the scepter from Lex's hand. Just touching the artifact burned into him. His hand now had the symbol for Power burned onto it. He gathered his remaining strength and smashed the Kryptonian gem, on top of the scepter, to pieces. Lex fell to the floor as Clark got to his feet.

"Lex, Lex, are you ok?"

"Clark? Where are we?"

"Luthorcorp. Do you remember anything that's happened?"

"Nothing." Lex said as Clark picked him up and helped him to the door.

"Thank you Clark you truly are a great friend." Lex said as he put both arms around his neck and flipped him on his back.

"The scepter was addicting. It has no hold over me anymore."

Clark rose to his feet prepared to fight.

"Now this is pathetic. You think you can actually beat me? My skin is as strong as steal not to mention I can break you in half with my bare hands."

"The power you have is nothing compared to mine. I use my powers to help people. You use yours to help yourself."

"Maybe I should have thought about that when your mother begged for her life."

Clark ran as fast as he could right into Lex causing them both to crash through four walls. When the dust settled Lex picked Clark up and punched him in the stomach. Clark rebutted with a punch to Lex's face which knocked him back. Clark then used his heat vision to carve a circle in the ceiling above Lex. Rubble fell down all around Lex, the fight was over. Clark cleared the rubble from Lex's face to see him laughing.

"The bomb, it's enough to kill even you. It was made using the meteor rocks." He said as he lost consciousness.

"You'll die too."

"No I'm immortal."

Clark ran back to the bomb as fast as he could. The timer just left mere seconds. 3-2-1

The explosion decimated the entire city of Metropolis. Clark could see nothing but black, he was still alive though. At least he hoped to be.

"You have failed my son. Fortunately you will have another chance in the near future but if you fail again the consequences will be dire." Jor'al stated.

Clark woke to find himself back in the caves with his father standing over him.

"Clark, Clark wake up!" Jonathon yelled as he shook his son awake.

"What happened?" Clark asked in a confused state.

"I followed you in here and found you passed out. What did he tell you son?"

"I failed." Clark said as he looked down at his hand to see the kryptonian symbol for power disappear.

"Dad there's something I have to do."

Clark ran out of the caves leaving Jonathon to wonder what he meant.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Next Day……..

Clark walked into Lex's office to find his security team running all over the place.

"Clark? It's good to see you. It's a little hectic around here. We received an anonymous phone call earlier informing us that my chief of security was the shooter."

"Really?"

"I think someone was working with him though."

"Why do you think that?"

"I recently acquired an artifact in Mexico, it's been stolen. Do you know anything about this Clark?"

"Of course not."

After awaking in the cave Clark had ran past Lex's security team and had stolen the scepter. He had thrown it up in the air as hard as he could. If could have ended up anywhere.

THE END.


	11. Epilogue

Epilogue

Twenty years later…..

Siberia

A group of Russian archeologists trekked through the snow along with one American. They made their way over a mountain face into a small valley.

"It should be here, the satellite images do not lie. Scan the area." The leader of the expedition ordered his team.

The American broke off from the main team; he wanted to find the artifact himself. He traveled a few hundred yards away from the group and walked up a small hill. A shimmer of green light caught his eye. He tripped at the top sending him down the side. He rolled for what seemed like hours until he came to rest at the bottom. A golden scepter sat in the snow with only the green gem breaking through the white. He dug it out and held it in his hands as he began laughing. Lex Luthor finally had his prize back.


End file.
